He's Already Yours
by Yua Antara SN
Summary: :: Setelah melamar Naruto diacara reuni, Sasuke berencana melamar tunangannya itu di depan kedua orang tua Naruto. Seperti apa usaha Sasuke untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua Naruto? Sekuel dari 'He Is Me' Warning: Oneshot, Shounen Ai, SasuNaru [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page!


**He's Already Yours**

Disclaimer :

Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

Story :

Punya saya, semua karakter dipinjam dari punya om MK

Genre : Family & Romance.

Rating : T

Pairing : SasuNaru (Sasuke X Naruto)

Warning : AU, One shoot, Typos, OOC, Shounen Ai, Boys Love Sasuke X Naruto, Don't like don't read! Feel free to leave this page if you don't like it. I've warned you already.

Summary : Setelah melamar Naruto diacara reuni, Sasuke berencana melamar tunangannya itu di depan kedua orang tua Naruto. Seperti apa usaha Sasuke untuk meyakinkan kedua orang tua Naruto? **Sekuel dari He Is Me**. Warning: Shounen Ai, SasuNaru [SasukeXNaruto], Feel free to leave this page!

.

.

.

 **ENJOY**

.

.

.

* * *

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto menatap punggung tunangannya, Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah asyik membaca buku entah apa itu, Naruto tidak begitu tertarik. Kening Naruto berkerut kesal, dirinya dan Sasuke sama-sama orang sibuk, ia sebagai editor dan Sasuke sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan keluarganya. Tentu saja mereka hanya memiliki sedikit waktu sengang. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke datang keapertemennya hanya untuk membaca buku? Tsk! Menyebalkan sekali!

" _Temeee_..." Naruto memeluk leher jenjang Sasuke, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Hn."

Lihat? Sasuke memang menyebalkan! Padahal Naruto sudah sengaja bergelayut manja, sengaja mencari perhatian.

Decakan kesal akhirnya terdengar dari Naruto, ia lalu menghempaskan diri di sofa tepat di samping Sasuke, " _Teme_ bodoh! Berhenti membaca kalau datang kesini!"

"Lalu apa maumu? Kau mau aku hanya duduk dan memandangimu saja, _dobe_?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan, " _Teme..._ Seriuslah sedikit!"

"Aku selalu serius _dobe_."

"Ceh! Ya... Dan aku yang selalu _dobe_!" Naruto merebut buku Sasuke dan melemparnya sembarangan. "Sasuke, kau serius ingin menemui _tou-san_ dan _kaa_ - _san_? Apa kau yakin?" Pandangan Naruto berubah serius.

"Kenapa? Kau meragukanku?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Bukan seperti itu Sasuke..." Ia meraih tangan Sasuke, mengenggam erat. "...Kau tahu seperti apa _tou-san_ , kan? Dia mungkin akan menyulitkanmu. Beda dengan _kaa-san_ yang sering menggoda kita dulu. _Tou-san_ mungkin tidak bisa menerimanya dengan mudah-" Desahan berat terdengar.

"-Aku merasa seperti anak perempuan yang kesulitan mendapat restu dari ayah sendiri."

Naruto tahu mendapat kepercayaan dari Minato bukanlah hal yang mudah, mengingat dirinya anak semata wayang yang dibesarkan oleh Minato dan Kushina seorang diri, tentu saja ia dimata mereka adalah segalanya.

"Tentu saja _dobe_. Aku yakin!" Sasuke menyeringai, "Dan tentu Minato- _san_ sulit melepaskanmu karena kau memang seperti anak perempuan. Kau kan yang menjadi Uchiha Naruto, istriku."

" _Temeee..._ Lihat! Kau tidak bisa serius, kan?!"

Naruto gagal paham dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sekarang malah terkekeh pelan.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto berjalan bolak-balik di ruang makan rumah orang tuanya. Gelisah!

Ia dan Sasuke sudah merencanakan hari ini, hari dimana Sasuke akan meminta ijin kedua orangtua untuk menikahinya. Bukannya Naruto tidak senang, tapi lihat saja tingkah ayahnya Minato, dari semalam Naruto sendiri bahkan meragukan apa yang berdiri di depannya Minato, ayahnya, yang selalu tenang dan dewasa itu? Ayahnya Benar-benar _out of character_.

Beberapa hari lalu begitu Naruto mengatakan kalau Sasuke ingin berkunjung hari ini untuk melamarnya, tentu saja ibunya Kushina memekik kegirangan sedangkan Minato ayahnya, langsung menghentikan acara makan malamnya, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh binar kesedihan dan mengatakan kalau Naruto sudah bosan akan dirinya sehingga memilih untuk bersama Sasuke dan jika Naruto nantinya tinggal bersama Sasuke, ia akan melupakan dan menelantarkan Minato.

Naruto hanya bisa berdecak kesal, kenapa ayahnya mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu? Ia bukan anak sekurang ajar itu! Lebih parahnya begitu melihat cincin melingkar dijari manisnya, Minato langsung meminta Naruto melepaskannya agar cincin itu bisa dimusnahkan, karena menurut ayahnya benda itu benda terkutuk yang memisahkan ayah dan anaknya.

Dan hal itu berulang sampai semalam.

Setidaknya saat Naruto merasa beruntung, ibunya masih memihak dirinya dan berhasil menenangkan ayahnya. Naruto heran, dimana ayahnya yang selalu bersikap dewasa dan tenang itu? Lalu kenapa ibunya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan pengertian? Apa ayah dan ibunya bertukar jiwa saking kaget kalau dirinya sudah dilamar Sasuke di depan teman-temannya beberapa minggu lalu?

Yeah, Salahkan Naruto yang baru menceritakan soal lamaran Sasuke semalam.

Lalu pagi ini, hari dimana Sasuke akan datang, ayahnya kembali berulah. Minato yang terkenal disiplin itu, hari ini bangun terlambat! Naruto tahu ayahnya sengaja. Karena begitu dirinya masuk, ayahnya malah tidur dengan badan meringkuk dan ditutupi selimut tebal tanpa kelihatan apapun. Perlahan ia mengoncang tubuh ayahnya tapi, ayah malah terbatuk-batuk sesekali berganti menjadi bersin dan meminta Naruto mengirim pesan ke Sasuke untuk membatalkan saja kedatangannya, karena ayahnya mendadak terkena flu kalau Sasuke datang, kapan pun waktunya.

Lihat? Ayahnya sengaja, bukan? Padahal Naruto sudah sengaja menginap agar orang tuanya mau menerima dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kedatangan Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi Naruto diselamatkan ibunya yang akhirnya membentak ayahnya saking kesal dengan tingkah suaminya itu.

Naruto mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celana, ingin menghubungi Sasuke. Membatalkan pertemuan ini mungkin lebih baik, siapa tahu ayahnya bisa lebih mengerti jika diberi waktu sedikit lebih lama.

Melihat nama kontak di _handphone_ -nya, Naruto mengernyit heran begitu melihat nama Sasuke yang tertera dilayar.

' **Sasuke My Enternal'**

Sejak kapan nama itu berubah?! Seingat Naruto kemarin siang nama Sasuke di _handphone_ -nya masih 'Sasuke _Teme'_ Lagipula ia merasa tidak perlu menganti nama Sasuke walaupun status mereka sudah berubah.

' _Teme'_ Nama yang paling cocok untuk tunangannya itu.

Naruto terkikik geli, apa ini ulah Sasuke? Sasuke memang sering mengutak-atik _handphone_ -nya dengan alasan jaga-jaga. Entah apa maksudnya, hanya pemuda _emo_ itu yang tahu.

"...Sasuke?" Naruto langsung menyapa Sasuke begitu bunyi tanda panggilan diterima terdengar.

" _Hm_?"

Naruto berdehem pelan, membersihkan kerongkongannya. Meminta Sasuke untuk menunda pertemuan ini lebih berat dari yang dibayangkannya.

"... _Ano_... Sasuke... Bagaimana kalau pertemuan hari ini kita tunda du-"

" _Aku sudah di depan pintu rumah mu, dobe! Dan apa kau lupa? Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakkan!"_

TUT...TUT...TUT...

Sambungan telepon terputus! Naruto mengeram kesal, tidak dulu tidak sekarang Sasuke _teme_ itu selalu saja memotong ucapan dan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Kan pulsanya yang berkurang, kenapa Sasuke yang malah memutuskan panggilannya?

Tapi, TUNGGU?! Sasuke tadi bilang sudah ada di depan rumahnya?!

Panik melanda, Naruto segera berlari kencang menuju pintu depan rumah orang tuanya.

"...Naruto..." Kushina menarik lengan Naruto, "Kau ini! Berapa sih umurmu? Jangan berlarian seperti itu dirumah! Kau kan sedikit lagi menikah, kenapa tingkahmu masih saja seperti bocah?!"

"... Justru itu masalahnya _kaa-san_! Sasuke sudah ada di depan. Dia sudah datang!"

"Huh?!" Kushina melonggarkan pegangannya, "...Eh? Calon anak mantuku sudah datang?" Wajah putih itu berubah merona diselingi pekik kegirangan.

Naruto memutar bola matanya kesal melihat tingkah ibunya, kalau Sasuke datang pandangan mata Kushina jadi berbinar nah, kalau dirinya datang? Tampang ibunya datar-datar saja tuh! Bahkan ibunya lebih menginginkan Sasuke menjadi anaknya daripada dirinya sendiri. Naruto meringgis lalu perlahan melepaskan pegangan Kushina dan melangkah cepat membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

Begitu sampai di pintu depan, Naruto membuka pintu dengan cela yang hanya bisa mengeluarkan kepala bersurai pirangnya.

"...Sasuke _teme_..." Ia sedikit berbisik tidak mau kedengaran _tou-san_ nya, "...Kenapa kau datang secepat ini?"

Suara langkah kaki kedua orang tuanya mendekat, Naruto semakin berusaha menyembunyikan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, "Kenapa _dobe_? Kau takut?" Tangan-tangan kokoh Sasuke mendorong pintu, memaksa masuk.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, "Bukan seperti itu _teme_!" Naruto berusaha menahan pintu yang masih didorong Sasuke untuk masuk. Namun gagal, tenaga Sasuke lebih besar. Pasrah, akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Sasuke untuk masuk.

Sasuke mencium singkat pipi Naruto begitu pintu terbuka untuknya.

Mata Naruto melebar, " _...Te-temee.._ Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ melihat ki-"

Minato berdehem keras di belakang Naruto.

Terlambat! Naruto merasa kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ , lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan anak muda?" Satu tarikan keras Minato membuat Naruto bergeser menjauh dari Sasuke. "Yang kau lakukan tadi tidak pantas. Kalian bahkan belum memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Oleh karena itu, _otou-san-.._."

"Aku bukan ayahmu!" Minato menjawab cepat dengan nada ketus. "Seingatku, aku hanya memiliki anak bernama Uzumaki Naruto..."

"... _Tou-san..._ Aku datang kesini untuk meminta ijin agar bisa memiliki hubungan serius dengan putra kesayangan _tou-san_ , Naruto." Sasuke tetap berusaha tenang.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya panas dingin, rasanya ingin menampar Sasuke keras, sekedar menyadarkan. Kenapa Sasuke bicara se- _frontal_ dan seyakin itu padahal Naruto gugup setengah mati?! Sasuke _teme_ sialan! Tidak bisa melihat situasi apa? Setidaknya basa-basi dulu, tunggu dipersilahkan masuk lalu duduk, tunggu ditanya maksudnya baru menjawab atau setidaknya ucapakan salam terlebih dahulu. Demi ramen yang selalu dicintainya, kenapa dia bisa menyukai Sasuke dan membiarkan dirinya dilamar? Sekali lagi, Naruto gagal paham dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"...Semuanya?..." Suara kelam Kushina mencairkan suasana tegang menjadi horor, "Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di dalam saja?" Senyuman maut wanita berambut merah itu berhasil membuat tiga orang pria di depannya masuk ruangan dengan tenang, bahkan tanpa bunyi gesekan kaki di lantai.

~ナルトはサスケへ~

Naruto mengipasi tubuhnya menggunakan selembar kertas yang ada di atas meja ruang tamu meraka. Entah kenapa semenjak Sasuke dan ayahnya Minato duduk diruangan itu, Naruto merasa suhu ruangan naik, panas! Padahal dirinya yakin pendingin ruangan rumah mereka sudah menyentuh angka minimal. Apalagi, Kushina, ibunya juga masih di dapur dengan alasan sedang membuatkan Sasuke minuman.

Naruto merasa ingin melarikan diri, membantu _kaa-san_ nya mungkin lebih baik.

Semenit kemudian, ia menarik nafas lega begitu _kaa-san_ nya muncul dan meletakkan minuman di depan _tou-san_ dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ minumlah." Kushina berjalan dengan langkah anggun, duduk tepat di samping suaminya. " _Kaa-san_ dengar dari Naruto, Sasuke- _kun_ menyukai tomat. Jadi, _kaa-san_ buatkan jus tomat ini untukmu."

"Benar _kaa-san_. Naruto memang yang paling mengerti diriku." Sasuke sedikit menyeruput jus tomat buatan Kushina. "Dia memang calon terbaik."

Sekarang bukan badannya saja yang terasa panas lagi tapi, Naruto merasa wajahnya sudah terbakar dan berwarna merah menyaingi jus tomat yang sedang diminum Sasuke akibat ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan tidak malu-malu.

Minato mendengus keras, "...Naruto anakku, memang calon terbaik untuk siapapun kecuali untuk kau, Uchiha muda!" Minato ikut meneguk minuman buatan Kushina secara perlahan.

Berhenti sejenak, Minato melirik kearah istrinya, "Kushina, minuman Uchiha muda ini sudah kau campurkan racun sebelum diberikan?"

" _Tou-san_!" Naruto membentak perlahan Minato. Merasa malu juga dengan tingkah ayahnya sendiri.

" _Tou-san_ hanya bercanda, Naruto..." Minato menatap sengit Sasuke lalu berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan wajah lesu. "Lihat apa yang dibuat Uchiha muda ini padamu, sekarang kau malah sudah berani membentak _tou-san_ yang membesarkanmu."

Naruto mengerjap matanya beberapa kali, apa ayahnya sedang merajuk saat ini? Ah sepertinya sifat merajuknya diturunkan oleh ayahnya.

Kushina terbatuk pelan, Naruto dapat merasakan aura kurang bersahabat menguar. Naruto bahkan bersumpah rambut ibunya sudah berkibar mengerikan layaknya nenek sihir yang sering ditonton sewaktu kecil dulu. Inilah alasan kenapa sampai sekarang Naruto benci menonton film yang ada nenek sihirnya.

Mirip _kaa-san_ jika sedang marah.

Kali ini giliran ayahnya Minato yang terbatuk pelan. "...Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah ya, Uchiha muda?" Rupanya ayahnya mencoba menghindari amukan ibunya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tapi, TUNGGU?! Kenapa ayahnya mengalihkan dengan membahas masalah cuaca?

"...Benar Minato- _san_..."

Ini kenapa Sasuke juga ikut membalas perkataan ayahnya? Naruto bingung dengan tingkah dua pria tersayang dihidupnya ini.

"...Dan juga... Panas..." Minato kembali melanjutkan perkataannya kemudian kembali menyeruput minumannya.

"Mungkin karena di luar tidak ada segumpal pun awan di langit."

Sudah cukup! Tingkah dua pria dewasa ini Naruto membuatnya semakin bingung, tadi ayahnya menanyakan tentang racun sekarang membahas tentang cuaca padahal mereka ada dalam ruangan.

Mata Naruto menyipit tajam, ia yakin ayahnya sengaja mencari percakapan lain sehingga membuat Sasuke lupa kalau tujuannya datang untuk melamar dirinya. Masalahnya, apa Sasuke mendadak menjadi ' _dobe_ ' dan membuatnya lupa tujuan utamanya?

Sudahlah! Terserah mau berbuat apa lagi dua orang ini, Naruto tidak peduli!

Naruto baru saja ingin meninggalkan kedua orang yang sibuk menyeruput minuman mereka dengan ditemani keheningan, ketika _kaa-san_ nya, yang sedari tadi diam terbatuk lebih keras dan aura-aura mencekam kembali muncul. Naruto positif kembali duduk! Diam-diam sudut matanya menangkap raut pucat dari ayahnya dan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua takut juga dengan _kaa-san_ nya. Naruto terkekeh pelan, merasa geli.

"...Sayang-..." Naruto tahu ada yang berbeda dari penekanan kata 'sayang' yang barusan disebutkan ibunya untuk ayahnya.

"-...Sasuke- _kun_ tidak datang untuk membicarakan tentang cuaca. Benar kan?" Kushina tersenyum manis begitu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kearah Sasuke.

"...Sebetulnya tidak, _kaa-san_." Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan, suaranya pun hampir tak terdengar.

"Lalu, untuk apa Sasuke- _kun_ kemari?" Kushina masih tersenyum manis.

Naruto mulai curiga dengan senyuman ibunya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak lalu menjambak rambut pirangnya. Ibunya sengaja! Pura-pura menjebak Sasuke agar mengatakan niatnya. Ia kuatir, jangan-jangan ibunya juga masih belum merelakan Sasuke datang dan melamarnya.

Sasuke berdehem. "Begini... Aku ingin melamar Naruto di depan _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ nya. Maaf jika melamar Naruto terlebih dahulu di depan teman-teman kami. Tapi bagi saya, di depan Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ lah lamaran saya sesungguhnya."

"Kenapa Sasuke- _kun_? Bukankah seharusnya kami orangtua, yang harus diperioritaskan?" Senyuman di wajah _kaa-san_ nya semakin melebar, Naruto mulai merasa ada yang salah dengan senyuman itu.

"...Ya benar! Jelaskan pada kami Uchiha muda!"

Naruto tersenyum miris melihat intimidasi yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya terhadap Sasuke. _Kamisama!_ Bahkan tadi Sasuke sampai menyebut kata 'di depan' tiga kali, apa karena gugup? Sasuke? Si _teme_ yang selalu bilang kalau dirinya tak menerima penolakan? Naruto semakin kuatir dirinya tidak akan pernah menikah sampai tua nanti.

 _Tolonglah ayah ibu, Naruto kan bukan anak gadis yang harus dijaga mati-matian? Kenapa harus menekan Sasuke seperti itu?_

Apa Sasuke akan menyerah?

"... _Tou-san_... _Kaa-san..._ " Naruto memelas, berusaha menghentikan ketegangan ini.

Reaksi orangtuanya bahkan tidak berubah, padahal biasanya mereka akan segera merespon jika dipanggil seperti itu.

"...Maaf bukan bermaksud seperti itu..." Sasuke memperbaiki posisi duduknya, membuatnya semakin tegap. Ekspresi serius pun semakin jelas. Mau tidak mau Naruto ikut gugup juga ingin mendengar penjelasan Sasuke.

"...Saya hanya merasa perlu mengumumkan hubungan dan kepemilikan kami terlebih dahulu di depan banyak orang lalu melihat reaksi mereka. Apa mereka menerima? Aku hanya tidak ingin agar kami, terlebih Naruto, diperlakukan buruk oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri."

Naruto tertegun, Sasuke memikirkan hal seperti itu?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami, kedua orang tua Naruto?"

Naruto meneguk _saliva_ -nya pelan begitu mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya. Sudut matanya menangkap pergerakan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berdehem.

"... Bagi saya, orang tua yang baik akan menilai dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, Uchiha muda?" Pertanyaan Minato terdengar menusuk, "Jadi menurutmu. Aku dan Kushina, adalah orang tua yang buruk jika tidak membiarkan Naruto menikah denganmu? Kau yakin sekali anakku akan bahagia bersamamu. Bisa saja sebaliknya" Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras.

"... _Tou-san_ , aku yakin akan bahagia jika bersama Sasu-..."

"Diamlah Naruto..." Bukan sebuah ancaman atau bentakan. Tapi, Naruto tahu dari perkataan barusan, ayahnya dalam posisi serius. Dan dalam kondisi ini, bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak akan bisa menyela.

"...Tapi _tou-san_..." Naruto mencoba memberanikan diri untuk tetap membela Sasuke.

"...Jangan membantah _tou-san_ mu, Naruto..." Kali ini perkataan Naruto yang disela oleh Sasuke. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. " Dan jangan membantuku. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka jika kau terus membantuku?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan memelas, tapi yang ditatap, Sasuke, hanya memberikan senyum kecil sambil mengangguk kepala perlahan. Seolah meyakinkan Naruto kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya Minato- _san_ , saya tidak bermaksud mengatakan Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ orang tua yang buruk. Anda berdua adalah orang tua yang terbaik yang membentuk Naruto menjadi pribadi yang kuat dan ceria dan sekali lagi mungkin benar juga Naruto tidak bahagia jika menikah dengan saya." Tarikan nafas dalam Sasuke terdengar jelas.

Naruto mulai menggigit lagi bibir bawahnya gelisah.

"Saya juga kuatir juga tidak bisa membahagiakannya, oleh karena itu saya berusaha agar mapan terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Sasuke. Mata biru milik Naruto terus memandangi Sasuke senduh, perlahan mengeser posisi duduknya mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Materi bukan segalanya, Uchiha dan Naruto juga sudah mapan."

Naruto semakin gelisah mendengar ucapan ayahnya barusan, kuatir jika Sasuke akan menyerah, bahkan Sasuke tidak memandanginya lagi semenjak pembicaraan menjadi lebih serius.

"Ya saya mengerti itu Minato- _san_. Katakan saya egois jika menginginkan Naruto walaupun dia tidak bahagia bersama, saya memang egois karena ingin mengambil yang anda miliki semenjak dalam kandungan Kushina- _san_. Tapi saya tidak benar-benar ingin mengambilnya dari anda..."

Naruto meraih tangan Sasuke, menyentuh perlahan, namun Sasuke masih belum bergeming.

"Saya memang egois." Lanjut Sasuke. "Egois karena ingin meminta sedikit cahaya milik Naruto untuk saya. Saya tidak tahu apa saya bisa bertahan tanpanya? Bahkan tanpa sifat cerewetnya."

Mendengar itu Naruto mencibir lalu melepas genggaman tangannya dari Sasuke, tapi gagal karena ternyata Sasuke menahannya dan memperat genggaman tangan mereka.

Tangan itu sedikit bergetar?

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke tapi, Sasuke masih memandang lurus kedepan.

"Saya ingin meminta anda membagi sedikit keceriaan Naruto untuk hidup saya. Saya berjanji tidak akan merebutnya dari anda dan akan menjaganya seumur hidup saya. Biarkan saya juga menjaga dan melindungi apa yang memang Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_ miliki. Karena saya memang sangat membutuhkannya."

Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur, dipenuhi genangan air mata. Bagaimana tidak Sasuke menunduk dengan kedua tangannya ditekan pada pahanya.

Sasuke menunjukan gestur memohon.

"Saya sangat menyayangi anak anda dan tidak tahu akan seperti apa hidup monoton saya tanpa Naruto, anak anda. Saya mohon, Minato- _san_ dan Kushina- _san_..."

Air mata mulai jatuh dipipi Naruto, ia benar-benar terharu dengan keseriusan Sasuke. Perlahan tangan _tan_ nya merangkul Sasuke. Tangan itu melingkari pundak kokoh Sasuke dan kepalanya menyentuh ujung bahu pemuda itu.

Beberapa tetes air mata Naruto mulai membasahi bahu Sasuke.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu, Naruto..."

Naruto tersentak dengan suara datar Minato, iris birunya menatap iris biru milik ayahnya.

"... _Tou-san_..." Naruto bergumam, enggan untuk melepas pelukannya dari Sasuke.

"Jangan membantah _tou-san_ mu, Uzumaki Naruto..."

Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, mata birunya memohon bantuan dari Kushina, ibunya.

" _Anata..._ " Kushina berbisik perlahan, "Kurasa tidak perlu sekeras ini pa-..."

"-Diamlah Kushina..."

Naruto paham ayahnya memang sedang serius, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat Sasuke yang seperti ini. Naruto memilih mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih menunduk belum merubah posisinya.

"Uchiha angkat kepalamu..."

Sasuke belum bergeming.

"Aku bilang angkat kepala mu, Uchiha!" Minato berdecak kesal, "Habiskan minumanmu dan segera keluar dari rumah ini, Sasuke..."

" _Tou-san_!" Kali ini Naruto tidak tahan untuk berteriak sambil terisak.

"Apa?" Minato mendelik tajam kearah Naruto, "Aku belum selesai bicara Naru, anakku-" Suara itu melembut.

"-Aku cuma mau bilang pada Uchiha pencuri kecil ini, agar habiskan minumannya dan segera keluar dari rumah ini dan juga sekalian membawamu, anak ayah yang cerewet." Minato mendumel sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto, "Heran apa sih bagusnya Naruto sampai kau ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Sasuke?"

Naruto mengerjap bingung, masih mencerna perkataan Minato. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Perlahan ia sadar, ayahnya memanggil Sasuke bukan dengan sebutan Uchiha muda lagi, tapi Sasuke, hanya Sasuke.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Minato menatap bosan kedua anak di depannya, "Cepat pergi sebelum aku merubah pendirianku."

" _Tou-san? Kaa-san?_ " Naruto menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tsk! Apa kurang jelas? _Tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ merestui hubungan kalian berdua." Lanjut Minato disambut anggukan Kushina.

" _Tou-saaannnn..._ " Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke lalu berlari dan memeluk ayah dan ibunya sekaligus, "Terima kasih _tou-san, kaa-san_..." Ia tak bisa menahan air mata untuk kedua kalinya, disela-sela tangisannya ia bisa mendengar Sasuke juga mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih' tapi, Naruto ragu, apa ia juga mendengar getaran dari suara Sasuke?

Naruto berbalik ingin memberi senyuman terima kasih pada Sasuke dan ia terdiam cukup lama.

Beberapa tetas air mata membasahi pipi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum.

Dan Naruto tidak bisa menahan suara tangisannya.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Omake :**

"Habiskan minumannya, Sasuke."

Naruto menyodorkan segelas air putih ke arah Sasuke yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan kepala menengadah, memandangi plafon teras rumah kedua orang tuanya.

Iya, mereka berdua telah pindah ke teras rumah beberapa menit lalu setelah Naruto berhasil menghentikan tangisannya.

Ibunya tidak berhenti menggoda mereka berdua, beda dengan ayahnya yang masih mengomel seolah-olah masih enggan menerima Sasuke sebagai calon mantunya.

Melihat pemuda _emo_ yang sesekali menghembuskan nafas itu, Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" _Teme_... Wajahmu pucat..." Ia menyentuh perpotongan rambut di leher Sasuke, "Katanya Uchiha Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan? Kenapa pucat, takut ditolak _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ , hm?"

Decakan kesal terdengar dan Naruto benar-benar tertawa keras.

" _Dobe_ , aku tidak takut ditolak... Aku hanya merasa cuaca hari ini sangat panas."

"Keras kepala.." Naruto bergumam perlahan masih sambil tertawa pelan. "Tapi, syukurlah aku sempat takut tadi."

Pandangan iris berbeda warna itu bertemu.

Seringaian terbentuk di wajah Sasuke, "Kau takut aku menyerah dan kehilangan ku, hm _dobe_."

Mendengar itu Naruto sontak menarik tangannya yang tadi mengelus surai Sasuke, kemudian berganti dengan dengusan kesal.

"Iya... iya... Aku tahu... Uchiha _Teme_ Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa takut? Seandainya tadi gagal pun, aku akan datang lagi untuk meminta restu. Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untukmu, Naruto."

Pipi Naruto bersemu, kemudian mendumel perlahan.

"Hey!" Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto, membuat bibir itu mengerucut. Iris biru itu menatap kesal ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah, _teme_..."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, dengan tangannya yang masih menangkup pipi Naruto, pemuda itu memalingkan wajah Naruto kekiri dan kekanan.

" _Temeee_..." Bibir Naruto semakin mengerucut kesal karena tindakan Sasuke.

"Manis..."

Belum sempat Naruto bertanya maksud perkataan Sasuke, pemuda itu sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir yang masih dipaksa mengerucut tadi.

"Aku suka kau yang mem- _pout_ kan bibir seperti ini-" Lanjut pemuda itu ketika melepaskan kecupan sekilas mereka. Sasuke lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto.

Dan Naruto positif kehilangan kata-kata.

"-Ayo, kita segera menikah dan berusaha membuat anak..."

.

.

.

"Uchiha muda... Aku mendengar apa yang kau rencanakan! Jangan harap kau ku ijinkan untuk menikahi Naruto dengan mudah!"

Dan kedua pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar raungan kesal Minato tanpa menjauhkan kening mereka.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note :_

Sequel 'He is Me?' Selesai~ Dedikasi bagi yang minta sequel. Terima kasih untuk dukungan _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_ di Fic 'He Is Me?'

Fic ini aneh ya? Hehehe

Tapi, Semoga Fic ini bisa tetap disukai.

.

.

.

 **Best Regards.**


End file.
